


Mosquito Bites and Sunburns

by slytherindungeon (cameroncole)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/F, F/M, M/M, Summer Camp AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameroncole/pseuds/slytherindungeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles set in the same universe—Hogwarts Summer Camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poison Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of this drabble series but in the interest of surprise I will be updated the pairings/characters as they appear. Enjoy!

"Hey Blaise!" Draco half yelled as he came out of the boys Slytherin tribe cabin and jogged up beside his friend, awkwardly slinging an arm over the taller boys shoulders. "I saw this plant down by the docks that I wanted to show you. I can't figure out what it is and Pansy just told me to shove off so I was hoping you could help me."

Blaise gave him a sidelong glance. "Why do you care about what plants are around the docks? You don't even usually go there unless there's tubing and as far as I'm aware there isn't until Friday."

"I like to know what I'm getting into." Draco said, defiantly. "Besides is there something wrong with getting interested in the local fauna?"

"It's flora, Draco. Fauna is the animals." Blaise had to stop himself from laughing at the feigned innocence in Draco's eyes. If Blaise hadn't previously heard his conversation with Pansy this morning about how annoying him and Theo making "moony eyes"—whatever that means—at each other was and the subsequent plan to get them to admit to each other their shared feelings he'd be getting suspicious right about now and Draco certainly wasn't helping the matter. Hopefully Pansy was a better actor. "Okay, let's go. I haven't got all day."

Draco skipped—actually skipped—ahead of him but not before Blaise caught the smile slowly spreading itself across his face. They walked mostly in companionable silence, something Blaise was quite fond of especially since he found himself unable to get enough of just how truly beautiful the lakeside forest was. His eyes passed over a large oak tree and he saw the Weasley girl snuggled with the blonde girl from the Ravenclaw tribe that Blaise could never remember the name of.

"Okay," Draco said as they neared the docks. "I just have to find it again and then you can tell me what it is."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "I can _hopefully_ tell you what it is. I don't know every plant ever, Draco."

"Yeah, yeah." Draco said, waving his hand dismissively. "Oh, here it is!"

Blaise walked over to see what Draco was pointing at, squared to take a closer look and choked back a laugh. "That's toxicodendron radicans. More commonly know as poison ivy, you know that thing the warned us about when we first got here? If that's all..." Blaise stood up brushing off his pants and turned to walk back to camp.

"Wait!" Draco exclaimed, making Blaise turn around and raise one expertly shaped eyebrow. "There's, uh, something I wanted to ask you."

Blaise made a go-on gesture with his hands before shoving them in his pockets.

Draco floundered for a second opening and closing his mouth multiple time making him looking like fish. "Do you think I could dye my hair black? Me and Pansy we talking about it and I think I could but she says-" Draco was cut off by Blaise throwing his head back and laughing.

"You can stop with the act now Draco. I overheard you and Pansy this morning and your pitiful attempts at making me stay are giving me secondhand embarrassment."

"Oh." Draco said awkwardly, shifting his weight from one foot to another. "So you'll just stay then?"

Blaise huffed a sigh. "While I don't appreciate the two of meddling in my personal life, I do appreciate the thought and I have thought about saying something to him so yes I'll stay."

"Thank god." Draco sighed. "Pansy should be here with him any second now."

As if on cue Pansy and Theodore walked out of the trees her arm draped casually over his waist. Theo stopped dead when he saw Draco and Blaise standing there looking at them before his face turned a faint shade of pink and he turned to whisper something in Pansy's ear. She laughed and nodded, slipped her arm off his waist and pushed him towards Blaise. Draco darted around Theo then grabbed Pansy's hand and half dragged her back to camp leaving the two of them alone.

Blaise lets his eyes travel from the disappearing backs of his friends to the boy he'd had a crush on for two weeks who was staring the ground while slowly digging the toe of his canvas sneaker into the dirt. Blaise cleared his throat to get Theo's attention ready to say exactly what he'd been thinking--specifically about his crush--before the words dried up in his throat at the soft pink still lingering in his cheeks and before he really knew what he was doing he'd crossed the small distance between them and lightly pressed his lips to Theo's.

Theodore responded almost immediately kissing him back and bringing one hand up to clasp the back of his neck. The kiss didn't last as long as either would like but Blaise's lungs demanded for air so he pulled back resting his forehead on Theo's. The forest around them was quiet until Theo spoke up.

"Not to sound like I'm 15 or anything but I guess this means you like me back?"

Blaise just laughed and kissed him again.


	2. The Dangers of Overestimation

"Okay, kids, today we're going to be making birdhouses. This is a partner project and I'm trusting you to pick partners you can _actually_ work with but if I see anyone not working I will assign you partners. Understand?" Sirius, the arts and crafts counselor said in lieu of greeting at 9am on a sunny Wednesday.

There was a sort of muttered agreement typical of 16 year olds and everyone started to pair themselves off. Dean looked at Seamus and they shared a brief smile look that seemed innocent enough but Dean could feel the tension in the air as he leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his boyfriends cheek. He reached for Seamus's hand at the same time and Seamus interlocked their fingers as he turned around to look at him.

"So I'll go get the wood and stuff, you go get the instructions?" Dean asked, forcing himself not to stare at Seamus’s lips as he waited for a response.

“You only want to get the wood ‘cause you think Sirius is hot.” Seamus said with a cheeky grin, his Irish accent strong.

Dean covered a blush by taking that as a yes and both rose and went to complete their designated tasks but Dean kept glancing back at him as Sirius gave handed out wood and glue to one camper at a time.

“You stare at his arse much more and you might bore a hole into it.” Harry said as he squeezed into the line behind him to the protest of those he’d just bumped back but he ignored them; his familiar grin lighting up his face forcing to Dean to laugh.

“More holes are always good. Extra pockets.” Dean grinned as Harry howled with laughter.

“Good point, mate.” Harry paused for a moment a grim look flitting across his dark features like he was about to say something he didn't want to. “I don’t have to give you the ‘don’t-hurt-him-or-I’ll-beat-you-up’ speech. Do I?”

Dean laughed again, sneaking another look at Seamus. “No, no you don’t.”

“Good. Now-” Harry leaned in a little closer. “To get to business. Look Hermione, Ron, and I have this little bet about when the two of you are finally going to dissipate the sexual tension and shag and I spent all my money on snacks yesterday so I really need to win so if the two of you could get on with it that would be aces.”

Dean stared at him, confusion clouding his features. “You guys made a bet about when we would _shag_? What the fuck?”

Harry straightened a little as if drawing up courage. “Well, it wasn’t really a bet at first, you see. Hermione and Ron were joking about the fact that with all the tension in the air they didn’t expect you to last a week and I said that I think you could last the month and Hermi—”

Dean held up a hand to cut him off. “I completely understand. These things just escalate. I’ll get on that right away for you okay?” The hopeful expression on Harry’s face almost made him regret the sarcasm. Almost.

“Thanks.” Harry murmured, snagging the next stack of wood from Sirius and loping towards his friends.

Dean fought the urge to laugh as he explained the story to Seamus, knowing he would find it just as hilarious.

“The best part,” Seamus said after he had calmed down. “Is that they severely overestimated us.”


	3. Maneuvers

"Harry James Potter, if you splash me one more time I promise it will be the last thing you do."

 

"Aw, come on Ron! Don't be such a prat, it's all in fun." Harry was grinning widely at his soaking wet best friend who looked a little less than pleased.

 

"The only reason I came in this bloody lake was because you asked me to now I'm getting out." Ron informed his group of so-called friends all of whom were laughing at him.

 

He turned towards the shore and began dragging himself out of the large lake. He headed towards his towel passing his sister and her girlfriend, Luna who were so wrapped up in their own world that they didn't even notice him. He plopped himself down on his towel and lay back using his arm to shield his eyes from the sun attempting to block out the sounds of his fellow campmates. Ron realized that just lying with his own thought wasn't the best way to ignore people so pulled out the book on chess maneuvers he'd gotten from Hermione on his birthday and tried to block out the sounds of the Slytherin girls sitting less than 6 feet away from him.

 

Eventually he got annoyed and with a huff of indignation got up and walked to the snack table. After a careful observation of what the camp counsellors had deemed "healthy" food he decided to forgo a snack and opened the cooler to grab a drink, not hearing the approaching footsteps. He was trying to find an apple juice box when a soft voice spoke behind him.

 

"Are you looking for something specific?"

 

Ron jumped, hitting his head on the lid to the cooler and spun around in anger. He looked at the girl; recognizing the chestnut brown hair and still pale skin despite a month in the sun from somewhere. He placed her quickly and tried to push down the anger he was feeling. "You're Astoria Greengrass, right? Daphne's little sister?"

 

Astoria nodded. "I wanted to come and apologize. My sister and her friends can get pretty loud and I noticed you kinda stalked off so I figured they were annoying you."

 

Ron forced himself to give an easy going laugh, not wanting to seem like an asshole to the pretty girl that had _voluntarily_ talked to him. "It's okay, everyone's friends can get loud sometimes."

 

"Yeah, well I only really hang out with her and her friends do I don't exactly have a tonne of experience."

 

Ron didn't stop to think about what he was saying before the words escaped his lips. "You could come hangout with me and my friends?"

 

Astoria froze for a second, giving him a quizzical look before appearing to mull over the question. "I was actually planning on going for a dip, if you'd like to join me?"

 

A huge grin spread across Ron's face and he offered her his arm, finding himself pleased when she took it. "I would love to."

 

 


End file.
